


Kelly and his Toys

by Lovefushsia



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Between Shock & Awe and Bait & Switch, Feels, Kelly makes do without Nick, Kelly's lonely, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, but he can still have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: So… this is my first ever C&R related fic. I love Kelly, he’s one of my favourite things. And this is my idea of what he might get up to on those long nights alone with Nick away, after Shock & Awe. I still cry every time I read that book.Snippet:“Nicko, you are not gonna believe this,” he murmured. “Ok boys,” he said more loudly, he picked out the first bullet and felt the weight of it, tossing it lightly in his palm and catching it again. “Let’s get started.”





	

“Oh ho!” Kelly cried, as he took the lid off the black satin-lined box. He’d gone all out – four different sized ‘bullet’ dildos lay there, shiny and sleek. He felt a little shiver as he fingered the first. “Nicko, you are not gonna believe this,” he murmured. “Ok boys,” he said more loudly, he picked out the first bullet and felt the weight of it, tossing it lightly in his palm and catching it again. “Let’s get started.”

***

“Oh, yeah, fuck yeah,” Kelly gasped and laughed as he eased the solid, sleek length of the second bullet into his lubed-up hole. Despite the cool thrill of the dildo inside him, despite his own hand enclosing his cock, pumping lightly as his other twisted and probed, all his thoughts were focused on Nick. On those green eyes, fierce with lust as he looked down at Kelly.

Kelly kept his eyes tight shut, thrusts getting harder the more he visualised just what Nick could do to him. It had been three weeks. Three weeks too long. Agony already, knowing Nick wasn’t even in the damn country. But it was possible he was somewhere right now, thinking of Kelly, imagining fucking him like they had talked about, with no time constraints, with Kelly back to full strength. He would let Nick do whatever he pleased, and he would be ready. Ready to take Nick’s full, rock hard cock. Ready for Nick to pound him into the bed. _Oh fuck, yes, yes-_ Kelly’s hand sped up, pulling his cock in time with the thrusts into his ass. He rolled, laughing onto his stomach, ass raised just enough to fist his cock as he tried to keep up a now stilted rhythm with the dildo. “Dammit, fuck _me_ ,” he cried out, trying to hit the spot to flip him over the edge. He was actually surprised he hadn’t come yet, since for years he’d only needed the one hand. But fuck... it was his imagination driving him crazy with these desperate thoughts of Nick – he wanted, he _needed_ this to push him into orgasm.

He pressed his hips down into the mattress, released his grip on his cock and concentrated on the bullet, on the stretch and pull of skin each time he drew out the silver length and plunged it back in, slick and easy, over and over. _Nick, Nick..._ “Nick,” he cried out, finally letting go, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, and only after a moment did he realise he didn’t have a hand on his cock at all. He took hold of himself and stroked lazily while he eased the dildo out with the other. “Oh God,” he drew out, rolling onto his back and flopping out his arms and legs. He dropped the bullet and peered over at it, surprised now it was over as to how big it actually was. Not as big as Nick, but he still had two more to try out, and he wanted to leave a little extra for Nick to work with when he got back.

“Ah, shit,” he said, the elation of the past few minutes depleting and leaving him with the dark sense of despair that his boys were out there, without him. He ran both hands over his face, through his hair and sat up, taking a moment to let the feeling settle so he could push it back down.

He stood up and went into the bathroom to clean up, allowing himself a little chuckle when he staggered on unsteady legs. He shook his head at himself. Damn that was good, but when he imagined what Nick could do to him, with his experience, with his hands, his body... Kelly felt his cock stir again, even as his body was coming down from, well, coming. How the hell was he going to get through this without Nick? Maybe the nights would be ok, with his new toys, but the days? He was going to need to get back to work as soon as possible. But for now, he’d make do. He’d do it for Nick, for when they were together again.

He finished up with the towel, washed his hands and wandered back into his bedroom. He spotted the discarded bullet where he’d left it and felt a twinge in his groin. Then he thought of how he’d felt when Nick had pressed him into the wall over there. He let out a sigh, walking over to touch his hand to the spot he had needed to wipe down after his near mind-blowing session with Nick. How the hell he did that... Kelly was still in awe. Nick was the greatest thing in Kelly’s life and he’d had him all along.

Instead of dwelling over all the months and years they’d missed out on, Kelly tried to imagine how Nick would fuck him the first time. He reached out for the smallest bullet again. “Ok, I’m about ready for round two,” he said to the shiny thing. Maybe this time he’d find his happy spot, although he was plenty happy with how it turned out the first time. “Let’s see what we can do here,” he muttered, flopping onto the bed again. He turned on his phone for some music, maybe he’d try some porn again, although he still wasn’t convinced about that. His thumb brushed over the end of the bullet as he warmed it in his palm. It started to vibrate. Kelly grinned. This was getting better by the minute.


End file.
